The witch and her spy
by samibear9
Summary: She waited for him every time, how every long it took. plz read, first time posting.


First time posting, be gentel..

* * *

><p>It happened after he came back from the Death eater meetings. Blood was faked on his face; his clothes were soaked with it as well. He walked into the kitchen, and just sat down. Staring off into the distance, the potions masters mind a chaotic mess. She found him like that, she had grabbed his hand. He had jumped and pulled his hand away. I retreated, hurt by his pulling away. I turned to leave.<p>

"Their stained"

Was all he said, I turned to look at him, but he was staring down at his hands. It was the first time I had ever seen him show an emotion beside anger or contempt. It was then we came to a truce.

I It was happening almost every day now, he would be called only to come home hours later, bloody with his own or with others. Once he had been gone for two days; when he got to grimwald place he set up a meeting, told the information and went right back into the dark. I was the only one who saw it. He was dying, slowly. Every time he came back he was paler and skinner. He hardly ate, hardly slept. That's when she stared to leave food at his door. Whatever was left over from dinner, or sometimes she would make things by herself.

At first she was doing it because she respected the Professor, and then it became something more. She would sit with sometimes, when he allowed. She would try to covertly watch him eat over the top of her book. She was confused herself why she was attracted to him. He was mean and ugly (to some) but not to her. She thought him masculine and brooding. Cliché, she knew. That didn't stop her from having dreams of him, where only he let her into his heart. Where he made wild passionate love to her; She thought it was just a silly school girl's crush, but as the weeks went by she knew it was him. It was illogical, seeing as how she hardly spent time with him. Only at meetings or in the kitchen, passing each other when she was getting a book from the library or ingredients for a potion,

It was the third week of August. At dinner there was fish, he hated fish. So she was making a steak, with some mashed potatoes and steamed broccoli and carrots. She had just finished placing the vegetables in a small plate when the squeak of a chair as it shifted under the weight of a body was heard in the kitchen. I turned around. There he was, staring at her. How black gaze gave nothing away. There was no sneer; he was just staring at her. She didn't even try to pretend. She grabbed the two plates filled with his dinner and walked toward him. She set the plates down in front of him. She then walked to the stove to pull out a small loaf of bread. She brought that and the fork and steak and butter knife to him. He started to eat. I turned to leave.

"Thank you, Miss. Granger"

I didn't turn around.

"You're welcome Professor"

It continued like that for three more weeks. One night when I was going to leave, his dark voice stopped me.

"He is getting suspicious; he has stared to suspect a traitor. Soon he will notice things."

I had stood still at the door. I was started by my voice when I said.

"Then don't go"

My voice was fierce. I still stood facing the door. I refused to turn around. I didn't want him to see my tears. I didn't want him to mock me for caring. Every time he would come home with more blood and more wounds. Physical and mental, I didn't want him to know that I counted his wounds. That my heart would pound in my chest every time I saw he was alive another day. Only to leave and go back to that place,

He was quite. The air was charged with tension. Would today be the day he noticed how I felt for him. This sneaky, snarky potions master, who sneered at everybody.

His voice continued like I had never spoken.

"I have set up a few safeguards around my house and also my rooms at Hogwarts, but I've coded in your magical signature so that only you will pass"

My shoulders were shaking and I couldn't breathe, tears were choking me up.

"Please Severus, don't go"

"There is no one else"

His voice was tired. I heard his chair creak as he got up. His hand gently touched my shoulder; I whirl around and throw my arms around his middle crying into his chest.

"Miss Granger...Hermione, don't waste your tears"

I pulled back to stare into his black eyes.

"You're more worth my tears then anybody else."

With that I raise myself and gently laid my lips on his. His hand clenched my upper arms hard then they loosened as he wrapped his arms around my body and possessed my mouth. That night he made love to me. When I woke he was gone. He left a note.

/in case I don't return I love you/

That was 6 months ago. Last week harry had defeated tom marvelo riddle. Now aurours were rounding up death eaters and cleaning up camps. People that had been assumed missing or dead for years turned up. I was waiting. He was alive I new it. I stood in Severus home at spinners end. He had left everything to me. And one letter to harry potter. Explaining his role in his mother's life, lily evens had been a by-blow of his father Tobias Snape. Lily even was really Severus half sister. Lily Snape. Lily had never known and Severus planned to keep it that way. I had cried on the kitchen table with harry as we looked at pictures of lily and Severus together. They looked nothing alike. But we had the proof.

ONE WEEK AND 3 DAYS AFTER VDM DEMISE  
>I sat at the table with Draco as we waited, today harry and other aurors had gone out looking for the other properties around the world, they had searched 4 to this date. Finding prisoners and artifacts, Alike, and the wands hunredes of wands of the peploe he had killed.<p>

I looked at the clock again they had been gone an hour. I stood up to pace but my hand was captured in the grasp of Draco's.

"Hermione you have to calm down its no good for you or the baby" I rubbed my little tummy. He was right, I sat down again. Draco was amazing; when I told everyone I was pregnant they were angry. Ron still has a hard time talking to me. It got worse when I refused to tell them who the father was.

Only Draco Harry and Ginny knew.

We were startled when a patroness I recognized as Harry's ran into the room.

"We found captives, Hermione we found Snape. Come to saint mungos."

I wasted no time in grabbing Draco's hand and appertained to saint mungos, I quickly ran past the nurse desk to the trauma unit. I burst through the doors into a long hallway were at the end was a gathering of aurouers facing one side. They were shouting the place was chaos.

I ran down the hallway Draco shouting behind me. As I got closer I could see thought the bodies there against a wall was Severus with an aorour in his arms and a wand pointed at his head. With a cry I threw my self toward them but was pulled back at the last minute by Harry

"No mione he's crazy don't go near him!" he shouted but I didn't want to hear that. I stopped on Harry's foot braking hold on me. I pushed past the two aurers in my way

"SEVERUS" I screamed with that the hallway stopped. Severus stopped.

I walked forward slowly; Severus eyes followed me like he never knew me.

"Severus its me" I whispered, he shook his head mouth opening closing, tears coming to his eyes in a panic he brought the wand closer.

"It's me Sev, I swear pleas put the wand down" he shook his head again. I took a step closer

"I knew I believed it" I told him his eyebrows quirked "I knew that you would live, I knew in my heart" I whispered I stood in front of him now.

"I waited six months for you, that morning when I woke up and you weren't there I cried for hours. Then I got angry" Sev's eyes looked sad then a glint of amusement papered.

"So looked for you I didn't stop, everybody said you were dead. I knew the truth though you would never leave me, us" I said I grabbed the hand that was around the aurors neck; the auror stood still knowing I was talking a man off the ledge.

his arm restated but he slowly let me pull it toward my stomach I placed his scared and dirty hand on my tummy, just let it rest there.

"She loves to hear me talk about you, when I stop she kicks me, Hard."

I looked into Severus eyes they were shinning with tears. He looked into my eyes; I wanted to jump for joy when I saw that look. With my other hand I pulled down the wand and Sev let it go. His hand went to my face.

The auror had removed him for the quickest.

"He played a game with me" I wanted to cry as I heard him struggle to talk  
>"he would bring in a girl that looked like you and kill her in font of me. He told them to scram my name, that I would save them" I wrapped my arms around his neck standing on my toe to look him in the eyes.<p>

"I'm alive Severus, you're alive" I told him. He nodded he hugged me close and buried his head in my neck.

"I love you Hermione" he whispered softly into my neck.

EPILOGUE  
>"Daddy..Dadddyy..Daddyyy don't i'nore me daddy"<p>

Severus tried to hold in his mirth but it showed in his eyes as he bent down to pick up his 4 year old daughter.

"What is it little cub" I asked. Her bright amber eyes sparkled. Amber was his youngest with Tanya being his oldest at 12 then by Reece who was 11 and Leonora who was 9. All his beautiful daughters had their mothers hair and bone structure giving them this cute little pixie look. But his black as night hair, Lenora had his eyes and Rescce had her mother light chococltae eyes. Tanya had one brown eye and one black. And his baby amber, with his black hair and her mothers curls combined with bright amber eyes made her deadly, and she knew it. He loved his daughters he was happy with his little babies but he would like a little boy. He felt bad for Harry and Draco  
>Ginny keeps pooping out girls, harry already popped out 2 girls. In total they had 6.<p>

"What is it amber?" I smiled at my little girl. She looked me with a quizzical look.

"Mom was mad this morning, she kept saying you were stupid and that you did the potion wrong and now's she's late" the little girl said "what is she late for daddy?"

5 months later  
>"well Mrs. and Mr. Snape, your having boys"<p>

"boys, as in plural"

"no as in triplets"

FIN

* * *

><p>reviews plzz.<p> 


End file.
